


Reunion

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexual Lip Gallagher, Breaking Out Of Prison, Fluff, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich are Best Friends, It's only hinted at, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 07, but they are, wtf do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: After Mickey escapes from prison, he contacts Lip to meet up with him to tell him his next plan.ORA re-telling of season 7 episode 9/10 but with Lip in Ian's place, and no, it does not go the same way as canon with Ian
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Trevor, Lip Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS EXTRA ROMANTIC BECAUSE THEY ARE ALREADY DATING KEEP THAT IN MIND  
> Also, few pointers - Lip is not an alcoholic in this universe and Ian and Mickey have never dated, they are only best friends   
> Rewriting canon scenes with Lip is too fun I'm just saying :D

“Hey, Lip,” Ian pokes his head through the front door, catching all his brothers’ attention, “a detective is outside asking for you.” 

Carl looks at Lip, eyebrows raised. “The fuck did you do?” 

Lip scowls at him, just as confused as Carl and Ian. “I didn’t do shit.” The two set their beers down and follow Ian outside onto the porch. Fiona and Trevor are sitting on the steps, eyeing the detective warily. Lip is hesitant, unsure if he did anything illegal or not. He’s pretty sure he hasn’t done anything. 

“You Philip Gallagher?” the detective asks, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

Lip nods curtly. “Yeah.”

The detective hums. “According to corrections records, you visited Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich in prison on multiple occasions.” 

“Mickey?” Lip says, taken aback. The other Gallaghers look equally surprised and confused at the mention of Lip’s boyfriend. Almost a year ago, Mickey was taken to prison for attempted murder on Lip’s cunt of an older sister, Sammi. The two landed the same sentence of fifteen years as she attempted to shoot him for almost killing her days prior. 

Lip still wishes Mickey and Debbie actually killed the bitch. She called the military on Ian and had him arrested for a bit, but because of his Bipolar Disorder, he was released. However, Debbie and Mickey wanted revenge, and they sure as hell went through with it. Sure, they weren’t aiming to kill her, but they thought that’s what happened and threw her into a moving truck. Days later, Sammi shows up with a gun shooting after Mickey and the two are arrested as a result, both for attempt in murder. 

For the past year, Lip has been visiting Mickey every few weeks, dropping money into his commissary account, and keeping him updated on family matters. Despite being separated by glass, the two have still been going strong in their relationship. Lip couldn’t care less about Mickey almost killing his half-sister considering he never liked her anyway, she outed Ian’s location to the military, and she tried to kill his boyfriend. Fuck Frank for bringing her into their lives. 

“Has he contacted you?” the detective asks. 

Lip frowns. “Er, no? We only talk when I go to visit him.” 

The detective presses his lips together, sighing after a moment. “He escaped last night.” 

What?

What the fuck?

Lip isn’t sure how to react. He just saw Mickey a few days ago. He fucking escaped prison? He didn’t even know he was planning that shit. Fiona looks bewildered by the news, Carl’s eyes a bit wide as he looks at Lip. Trevor looks at Ian in confusion, unsure of who exactly this Mickey is. 

The detective leaves after a couple of questions - the basics of where Lip thinks he’ll be hiding, telling him to contact him if Mickey comes in contact with him. Lip doesn’t tell the detective that he’s his boyfriend as he’s not fucking stupid. Cops will be watching Lip’s every move until Mickey is caught again. 

“Think he’ll pop up?” Ian asks once he, Lip, and Trevor are alone on the back porch, handing Lip a cigarette. 

Lip shrugs, unsure if Mickey would try and do so or not. Trevor looks at them curiously, taking the cigarette Ian offers. “Who is Mickey anyway?” 

“My boyfriend,” Lip answers, cupping his hand over his cigarette and lighting it. 

Trevor raises an eyebrow. “And he was in prison for…?” 

“Almost killing our bitch of a half-sister,” Ian answers with a slight chuckle, the two brothers laughing at Trevor’s appalled expression. Ian takes his cigarette back, inhaling slowly and holding in it for a moment, letting the burn sink in. “I feel like I should be surprised he escaped, but…” 

Lip snorts, shaking his head. “Fucking Milkovichs… sneaky sons of bitches, they are.”

Ian grunts in agreement. 

The news hasn’t completely sunk in as Lip pulls himself out of bed and gets ready for the day, half his mind believing the detective showing up was a dream and he should go to the prison to see for himself that Mickey is still behind bars. Not that Lip wants him there, hell no, but the idea of Mickey actually escaping prison makes him nervous. Now his head is wanted on a silver platter - anybody who sees him could turn him over in a snap, especially people like Frank desperate for money. 

He skips breakfast even though the eggs Trevor is making smell like heaven. The idea of eating doesn’t sit well at the moment. He needs air. He needs to think. 

It’s a little chilly this morning, reminding Lip that fall is settling in. He adjusts his jacket as he climbs down the steps of his porch, thinking about heading into town before he has to go to his internship. He still can’t shake the dread he’s feeling - what will happen to Mickey now? Will he ever see him again?

His thoughts are rudely interrupted by someone shoulder checking him, making him stumble and scowl as the man keeps walking. “Watch where you’re fucking going,” he snaps, annoyance filling him up. 

He’s distracted quickly by ringing, looking down at his feet to find a phone there. He glances up at the retreating men, frowning as he leans down to pick up the phone, looking it over for a moment before flicking it open. He presses it to his ear, hearing nothing for a moment. “Miss me?”

“Mickey?” his eyes widen, looking around him quickly. He doesn’t see the Milkovich anywhere. “Where are you?” 

“Meet me at the South Shore Docks in an hour,” Mickey says, ignoring his question. “Drop the phone in a sewer.” 

Lip opens his mouth to question him, but the line dies before he can. He huffs, looking around again before he closes the phone, moving to the street and dropping the phone into the sewer.

Being kidnapped by multiple men as soon as he reaches the docks was not something Lip ever wanted to experience. He kicked and struggled the whole drive to wherever the fuck they were taking him, pissed beyond hell at this whole situation. He assumes this is Mickey’s doing as this is something his idiot boyfriend would do. 

The van jerks to a stop, the sound of a door sliding open before he’s suddenly thrown out, hitting the ground harshly. He groans in pain, listening to the tires screech as the van drives off, quickly yanking off the bag they shoved over his head and yelling after them. “Fuck you!” 

He huffs in annoyance, tossing the bag aside and pushing himself to his feet, muttering angrily as he brushes dust off of his clothes. He looks around, recognizing the high school football field. He frowns in confusion, glancing at the bleachers before doing a double-take, spotting a figure standing in between the bleachers in front of him. 

Mickey’s lips twitch when their eyes connect, jerking his head to the side before he disappears behind the bleachers. Lip breathes out shakily and quickly moves to follow, heart racing at the sight of him not behind the glass. When he ducks behind the bleachers, standing just a few feet away from Mickey, he’s still unable to believe his stupid boyfriend escaped from fucking prison. He can’t help but march up to him and shove him, thrusting the bag into his chest. “The fuck’s with the blindfold?” 

Mickey, like always, reacts immediately, shoving him right back. “Fuck’s with you being late, bitch?”

They stare at each other for a moment, taking each other in. After seeing Mickey in a prison jumpsuit for so long, it’s weird to see him all bundled up in a heavy jacket and beanie. Fuck, he looks cute in a beanie. When he sees Mickey grin, he can’t help but smile in return. 

“You are a fucking idiot,” Lip mutters, reaching forward and grabbing his face, thumbs brushing over his scruff as he pulls him close and kisses him. Mickey melts into him, grabbing onto Lip’s shirt desperately, both seeming afraid of the other disappearing. He trails his hands into Mickey’s overgrown hair, pulling him as close as he can without breaking their kiss. Mickey moans softly against his lips, tongues sliding together and bodies pressing tightly together. 

“Fuck, I missed this,” Mickey breathes, looking up at Lip with a grin. 

“Me too,” Lip murmurs. 

Mickey pulls away reluctantly, moving to the side to grab a paper bag holding a beer can. “Cops come talking to you?” 

Lips shrugs. “Yeah, but I didn’t say anything.” Mickey nods, taking a sip of his beer. He offers it to Lip who takes it gratefully. “What do you plan on doing now? Escaping from prison is a big deal, Mick.” 

“Adds five years or so,” Mickey shrugs, leaning back against one of the poles holding up the bleachers. “I’m uh… getting some new IDs and cash and heading to Mexico.” 

“Mexico?” Lip says, dumbfounded. 

“Yeah,” Mickey nods, gesturing past Lip. “My cellmate is coming with. Knows how to get over or something like that.” 

Lip glances over his shoulder, finding a big, buff man standing by the fence, watching them closely. “That’s… nice.” 

Mickey smiles a bit, looking down at his feet. “You should come.” 

“What?” Lip frowns. “Come with you to Mexico?” Mickey bites his lip and nods, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. Lip laughs a bit. “Mick, come on…” 

Mickey’s smile falters, glancing back down at their feet. “I can’t stay here or they’ll just send me back to that shithole. I just thought… y’know, it’d be a plus to have you there as well.” Lip’s smile falters as well, gaze softening at Mickey’s words. He looks back up at him, expression a bit nervous. “I thought about you a lot inside. Killed me every time you left…” Mickey moves closer, focusing on Lip’s jacket instead of his eyes, fingers toying with the lapel. “You’re under my skin, man. The fuck can I do?” 

Lip can’t help but smile at the cover-up, knowing what Mickey is really saying behind those words. He leans down, kissing him gently with a murmur “I love you too, Mick.” 

Mickey sighs, eyes slipping shut for a moment. They’re distracted by his cellmate whistling at him, gesturing for him to hurry up and come on. Mickey presses his lips together, clearly annoyed at being interrupted, before reaching up to plant a final kiss to his lips. “Think about it, okay?” 

Lip nods, reluctant in letting Mickey step back out of his reach and head after his cellmate. “How am I going to find you?”

“Look up,” Mickey answers simply, shooting him one last grin before he climbs into the van after his cellmate. Lip looks up, finding another flip phone resting on the beam on the bleachers. He reaches up and takes it, looking it over curiously as the van drives off with Mickey. 

Holy fuck, this is insane.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all got the best prompts!! This was based on a prompt by Jowell "instead of ian and micky in the episode of 7x10 it's a mickey and lip reunion" so OBVIOUSLY I had to write this


End file.
